Deleted Scenes of Naruto
by zoloswordsman
Summary: Scenes that I thought what should or could have been. 1st up: Hayate and Yuugao's Last Moment. Can ANYONE give me more ideas please? T to be safe.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, HAYATE WOULD BE ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!

DELETED SCENES OF NARUTO  
#1: Hayate and Yuugao's Last Moment

Hayate Gekkou was now facing Baki who had blocked him from reaching the Hokage. Baki took a swing at the Jounin Proctor, but Hayate did a back flip out of harm's way. There they stood, face to face at a distance.

"Well! What have we here? If it isn't the Exam Proctor!"  
Hayate let out a growl/grunt and glared. Baki continued, "What do you think you're doing out here alone?" Hayate coughed, his eyes gleamed in the night as he reached back and clutched the handle of his sword. "Seems that I have no choice but to fight!" he said. Baki watched in wonder, wondering what his opponent was planning. Time seemed to stop as they stayed in their positions. Hayate made the first move. He pulled out his sword half way, and raised 2 fingers in front of his nose.

Baki, still puzzled, leaned forward. What sword attack was this?? With another glare, Hayate leaned forward, drawing out his sword all the way in his left hand, and charged at the betrayer. Baki looked worried. Yet he didn't move out of the way. All he did was watch.

Hayate's eyes showed anger in the moonlight which reflected off them. He got closer to Baki, taking his sword in both hands to his right side. He gave a shout, "LEAF STYLE!" and leaped in the air, "CRESCENT MOON DANCE!!" Baki saw 3 Hayates coming at him, but they were illusions. He looked around for the real attacker and saw nothing…until he saw a shadow upon him and looked up.

Hayate was in the air. His body was clear to see in the moonlight, and he came down fast with his sword raised up. "YAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Hayate landed with his sword cutting into Baki's right shoulder. Blood had splattered on his face, as Baki took a step back. Hayate got him!!

Or so he THOUGHT!! The Proctor pulled on his sword, but it was stuck! "I can't free my sword!" A chuckle from Baki made him look up in shock. Baki was smirking. "That was Crescent Moon Dance! And executed skillfully at such a young age! This village is full of surprises and talented ninja." Hayate held that same shocked expression on his face as the other took a hold on the blade. "But…", he continued, using his other hand by raising it up to his side, "A blade of wind, unlike material blades, CANNOT be stopped by ANYONE!!" Suddenly, a strong wind swirled around Hayate, who barley let out a scream which turned out to be a grunt. The wind started slicing him up!  
NOTE: At this point, the scene changed to Naruto and Jirayia. But let's continue to see what was cut out. Instead of Yuugao, (The purple-haired ANBU) finding him dead in the morning, she was there too, watching the whole thing.

The wind made a gash in his vest. Hayate dropped his sword and intended to run, but he was trapped. There was no escape!! Another gash into his black shirt, cutting across his chest. He held up his arms in front of him for defense, but it was useless!! As soon as that Wind Blade cut into his flesh, he dropped his arms and screamed to the sky, finally falling to his knees.

Baki stopped and chuckled down at him. Hayate had a hard time breathing and was touching his wounded chest with his left hand and glared up at the Sand Ninja. "You'll regret this one day!!" he coughed out. Baki just smirked and kicked him over on his side. Hayate yelped in pain, and coughed up blood. "You look worse than usual!" Baki laughed. He was just about to kick Hayate again, but just as he did, someone came in between them, and blocked the foot.

Baki was now staring down at an ANBU. He saw that it was a woman because of her long purple hair and the figure of her body. "STOP!" she shouted her voice was shaking like she was crying. Which she was. Baki put his foot down and backed away. The woman turned her head to the injured, half-dead Jounin. He was breathing hard, clutching his chest, and coughing up more blood. He'd yelp in pain at times. His body convulsed in pain. She could tell that he wasn't going to make it.

"It's too late for him!" Baki stated. The ANBU woman ignored him and crawled over to Hayate. There, she rolled him on his back and laid his head onto her lap. Baki shook his head, "Foolish ninjas!" he said to himself and leapt off the roof.

"Hayate!" she spoke, voice still quivering. Hearing his name, he opened his eyes. At first, he didn't recognize her, but as soon as she said his name again, he smiled. "Konichiwa." He replied. The woman removed her mask and set it down. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were purple like her hair, and were filled with tears. She bit her lip and shook her head, "How can you be smiling when you're like this!!"

He sighed, "Because every time I look at you, it puts a smile on my face, and joy in my heart."

That did it!! The tears came gushing out of her eyes. He was so romantic. It was like he didn't have a care in the world when she was around him. She gave a little smile, "Same to you, love." She then frowned again, "…But not THIS time." More tears fell onto his head. "Yuugao! ...Please don't cry. How will that help anything than turn you purple eyes red, and dampen my face?"

"Hayate! Remember when we were Chuunin?" she asked. "The time I was alone and afraid in the thunderstorm?" He nodded, remembering. She continued, "I was coming home from a mission and I was wounded? I fell to my knees and cried in fear when that guy who wanted to have me for his girl grabbed me." Hayate gave a cough as a sign that he was still alive. He hated that guy. That guy treated her badly every time she rejected him.

"And then when he held a kunai up ready to stab me, YOU grabbed his arm with the kunai in it, and twisted his arm behind his back. You threatened that if he ever showed his face around this village again, he would die. And if he tried to run, you will hunt him down and kill him!" Hayate nodded and coughed up more blood. His breathing was faltering. Yuugao saw his hand rise up and touch her cheek, "You were too beautiful to be hurt so badly. And I was in love with you first anyway."

A few minutes pass and Hayate grows weaker. He tried to hang onto life as long as he could. He smiled again. "It doesn't get any better than this, Uzuki!" Yuugao was confused. He must be losing his mind now. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!" she cried. "You by my side as I die. You were ALWAYS there whenever I was sicker than usual." She cried more. How could he be so happy?? Then he pulled her head to his face, and locked her into a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

They broke away and smiled. "We haven't done it like that in a LONG time, Hayate."  
"And it won't be the last." He replied, pulling her into another kiss. One day, she'd be in Heaven with him. They'd be reunited again. She didn't want this moment to leave. He was her protector and she was his nurse so to speak. Hayate kept the kiss locked as he gave one last breath into her mouth. "Take this last breath…so I will be a part of you in your heart Yuugao." Then, he closed his eyes for the last time, seeing her face of beauty. "You will always be beautiful to me." Then he stopped moving, his arms were still around her.

"Aishiteru…Hayate…my love...until we meet up again, I will never love another."  
And there, she cried on his cold chest, his arms still around her. And she stayed there all night, until the rest of the ANBU came.

"Is this the man?" One asked.  
"Who is he?" Another added.  
Yuugao let one last tear stream down the same cheek that he had touched,

"My guardian angel!"


End file.
